


Slow dance with you

by Icyhot_ho



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyhot_ho/pseuds/Icyhot_ho
Summary: Reeve has something to ask Adam.Adam is streaming Kipo and the age of wonder beasts
Relationships: Adam/Reeve (The Hollow), Kai/Vanessa mentioned
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Slow dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this cause y'all really are sleeping on Reedam and its a CRIME.

One could say Reeve was smooth, he never failed to make a good first impression, was always usually level headed and he never failed to have a comeback to any compliment (Kai tried him once but he left the boy so flustered he couldn’t speak for an hour). However there was one way to make him completely irrational, and his name was Adam.

Now Reeve loved Adam with all his heart and in a few years might be able to say he was the love of his life but that sure as hell didn’t mean Adam get on his everlasting nerves sometimes, after they’d gotten back together (and decided being on different teams would probably be better for the relationship) they’d been way better than before cause they learned how to actually communicate  instead of just yelling at each other  but that didn’t mean Adam didn’t still bug the shit out of him and put a wrench in Reeve’s smoothness. 

Like right now as an example, Reeve had prepared a surprise promposal cause Adam had talked about how cute the Idea was when Vanessa surprised Kai and how it had been his dream as a kid. He had managed to get all of their friends to help and planned this on a day where Adam’s parents had their own romance plans. Everything was planned to a T and the only thing stopping his perfect plan was the object of his affection.

“Adam, come on” 

“Look whatever it is can wait till I’m done” the other boy whined.

Reeve put his hand on his hip and rolled his eyes “what is so important that you can’t pause for a second and come with your boyfriend” “look your my favorite boyfriend but-” “Favorite boyfriend? What other boyfriends do you have?” ''Mira and Kai” ''Adam I love you but shut up and come with me”. 

“I love you too Reeve but there is no way in hell you're stopping me from watching Kipo” he objected mockingly with a loving tone.

Reeve resisted the urge to pull at his dreads and took a deep breath “Baby what the hell is that”. Adam looked at him like he just kicked Puddles “Kipo and the age of wonders beasts is a show with amazing animation and a killer soundtrack and we have got to watch it together like now, cause season two is coming like so soon!” He smiled that big dopey excited smile he did whenever he’d get a new game or he’d win a new award after weeks of sleepless nights of prep.

_ The same smile that Reeve fell in love with,  _ the same smile that belonged to the same guy that Reeve could outsmart like it was his job. 

“And you’re not gonna move from that couch no matter what huh?” He sighed hoping Adam would take the bait and think he’d tired out, and just as he thought his stubborn boyfriend had taken the bait nodding and crossing his arms smugly. Just as soon as his arms went up Reeve’s reached across the couch and wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist.

“Oomf!” Adam made a gross noise as he was hoisted up unexpectedly, Reeve smiled to himself filing the memory into the ‘Gross/Cute things his stupid boyfriend did’ and started walking to the door.

“Let me go you rotten heathen!” Adam yelled as he was carried across his living room to the front door. 

Reeve had to stop himself from dropping the other boy with how much he was thrashing and basically used all his strength to get them to the other side of the door before tumbling to the ground with Adam taking the brunt of the impact.

“DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST BODY SLAM ME REEVE WHAT THE F-” Adam was red and wheezing he was so angry but then that’s when he heard the song and turned around.

_ “Slow dance with you, I know all the other boys are tough and smooth and I got the blues” _

In his driveway was their friends holding signs faced down while the music played. 

_ “I just wanna slow dance with you” _

The music stopped and then the signs went up.

Mira’s ‘ AT ’

Kai’s ‘ PROM ’

Vansessa’s ‘ ? ’

And Skeet’s ‘ <3 ’

Adam was speechless and when he looked next to him Reeve had stood up already and had his hand out to him.

“Adam  Bautista - Vasquez, wanna slow dance with me at prom” he said, flashing Adam that cocky smile he always did when he beat Adam at a game or whenever he learned a note on his guitar that he was struggling with. 

_ The same smile Adam fell for,  _ the same smile that belonged to the guy who really thought Adam was gonna let the body slam go. 

“Reeve Marian Bloom Jr, I’d slow dance with you to the ends of the earth” 

“THAT'S YOUR MIDDLE NAME” Kai shouted, dropping his sign.

  
  


Reeve blushed deeply and snatched Adam up into a tight embrace whispering in his ear “You are so petty”.

“That’s why you love me” 

“It so isn’t, but I still love you, samurai Jack”

“I love you too, Eleven.”

Meanwhile Kai and Skeet laughed about Reeve’s middle name until their binders pinched, but Reeve was too caught in the fact that he was officially going to prom with the most annoying and cute and self sacrificing and stubborn boy he’s ever known to notice.

  
  


Adam felt the same,about his hot-headed, adorable, proactive and smooth boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another one that's a bit Catradora themed, what do you think?


End file.
